Yoon Joo Sang
Profile *'Name:' 윤주상 / Yoon Joo Sang (Yun Ju Sang) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Star sign:' Cancer TV Shows *365: A Year Against Destiny (MBC, 2020) *Doctor John (SBS, 2019) *Hide and Seek (MBC, 2018) *Your House Helper (KBS2, 2018) *Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) *The Secret of My Love (KBS2, 2017) *Deserving of the Name (tvN, 2017) *Start Again (MBC, 2016) *The Good Wife (tvN, 2016) *Please Come Back, Mister (SBS, 2016) *Heaven's Promise (KBS2, 2016) *The Stars Are Shining (KBS2, 2015) *High Society (SBS, 2015) *My Unfortunate Boyfriend (MBC, 2015) *EXO Next Door (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Drama Festival 4teen (MBC, 2014) *Tears of Heaven (MBN, 2014) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *Drama Special Why I'm Getting Married (KBS2, 2014) *Emergency Couple (tvN, 2014, ep 1) cameo *One Warm Word (SBS, 2013) *Drama Special Series Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) cameo *Can't Live Without You (MBC, 2012) *I Do, I Do (MBC, 2012) *The Marriage Plot (tvN, 2012) *Korean Peninsula (TV Chosun, 2012) *Drama Special Sorry I'm Late (KBS2, 2011) *Padam Padam... The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *Sign (SBS, 2011) *Drama Special Series Special Crime Squad MSS (KBS2, 2011) *Smile, Mom (SBS, 2010) *Dae Mul (SBS, 2010) *Drama Special Family Secrets (KBS2, 2010) *Chosun Police 3 (MBC DramaNet, 2010) *Kim Soo Ro (MBC, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *IRIS (KBS2, 2009) *Smile, You (SBS, 2009) *That Fool (KBS2, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Love Marriage (KBS2, 2008) *Working Mom (SBS, 2008) *The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (MBC, 2008) *Women of the Sun (KBS2, 2008) *Who Are You? (MBC, 2008) *Drama City Love Hunt 30 Minus 3 (KBS2, 2008) *Golden Era of Daughter in Law (KBS2, 2007) *Auction House (MBC, 2007) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *Air City (MBC, 2007) *Drama City Sky Lovers (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City Lotus Blooming Day (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City Once There Lived A Sweetfish (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City Crazy Love (KBS2, 2007) *Invincible Parachute Agent (SBS, 2006) *The Invisible Man (KBS2, 2006) *Sweet Spy (MBC, 2005) *Drama City Morning at the Monastery (KBS2, 2005) *She is Nineteen (SBS, 2004) *Jang Gil San (SBS, 2004) *Drama City My Older Brother (KBS, 2004) *King's Woman (SBS, 2003) *Saxophone (KBS2, 2002) *Empress Myung Sung (KBS2, 2001) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000) Movies *The Cane (2011) *Miss Gold Digger (2007) *Femme Fatale (2007) *Radio Star (2006) *Diary of June (2005) *The King and the Clown (2005) *Duelist (2005) *Thomas Ahn Jung-geun (2004) *Spider Forest (2004) *Arahan (2004) *The Circle (2003) *Natural City (2003) *No Comment (2002) *Guns and Talks (2001) *This Is Law (2001) *Shiri (1999) *Bitter and Sweet (1995) *The Taebaek Mountains (1994) Recognitions *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor Award (The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House, That Fool, and IRIS) External Links *Profile (nate) Category:KActor